


This is the End

by allislaughter



Series: Copper Wires [15]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long journey for GCBC and Benny, and they are finally "together" only to find one last battle to fight that could end in tragedy. Whatever happens during this chaos, one thing is certain: this is the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of the End

"Brick Daddy," he said, holding out a data disc. "I managed to get the information on the Master Builder's whereabouts, as well as the ship I know you'd be interested in."

"Good job," Brick Daddy chuckled, accepting the disc. "You've done a great deal for us so far, even if you did let the Master Builder and the Earth Cop leave last time."

"I hope this will help make up for that error," he bowed in apology.

"Yes, perhaps it will," Brick Daddy agreed. "Skully!" he called. A moment later, an alien in a skull mask approached and Brick Daddy handed him the disc. "You've been to Earth, before, under Octan orders, correct?"

"Yes, Brick Daddy," Skully nodded.

"Good. Then find the Master Builder on this disc as well as the ship he made and bring them both to me."

"Yes, Brick Daddy," Skully nodded again. He left the room, and Brick Daddy faced the other person again.

"If all goes well, we will soon have control over this Sector as well as Earth," Brick Daddy laughed. "Make sure you keep the rest of the Space Police from interfering, Chief."

"I will do as you ask," the Chief nodded. "And I will get my end of the deal after it is completed, right?"

"Yes," Brick Daddy nodded. "I am an alien of my word."

"Thank you, Brick Daddy," the Chief bowed again. "You are quite generous."

As he left the room, a pair of eyes hidden behind square glasses watched carefully from the hiding place outside the building. "Did the bug pick up everything?" he whispered to his partner, lowering the binoculars.

"Yes," the woman whispered back. "We now have the proof we need. It's a good thing K-9 Bot let us know what he overheard Mr. Cop said."

"Alert the others," he commanded. "We need to stop this before it goes any further."


	2. The Chase

He made his way through the Octan Office tower, smiling at all the robot workers as he passed and waving back at the ones that waved at him until he made it into President Business's office, a must less intimidating place after Freedom Friday on a Tuesday.

"Oh, good, there you are," President Business greeted. "I know you're busy policing out in Bricksburg, but we have a _serious_ problem on our hands."

"What is it, sir?" Bad Cop asked, frowning as he approached.

"We got some information that an old employee of mine is making his way to Earth," he sighed. He hit a button and a screen came down, displaying the person, someone dressed in a skull mask and a uniform with the Octan logo on it.

"One of the Skull Twins?" Good Cop asked. "They're working for the Black Hole Gang." Bad Cop frowned. "That's right, the Black Hole Gang leader said you used to have a two alien crooks working for you."

President Business chuckled nervously. "Well, c'mon, how else do you think I can start my robot militia? I _may_ have had the Skull Twins pilfer some of the Space Corps technology back in the day that I used or otherwise reverse engineered to create everything I needed, but face it, the astronauts have some really cool stuff!"

"Sir, as much as that is true…" Bad Cop furrowed his brow. "Why did you let them go…?"

"Because they were making such a mess out in space," he answered. "I think someone even got hurt. I didn't want to be connected to _that_ sort of criminal activity, at least not back then, so I fired them. I can't believe they kept the uniforms I gave them… That's bad for business."

"And you said he's making his way here?" Good Cop asked. "That's not good…"

"Exactly," President Business agreed. "I think this one is Skully… Or maybe it's Mulder… I don't know, but you need to stop him before he attacks _me_."

_"Would he really be after him after so long?"_ Bad Cop thought.

_"He would have come here ages ago if he wanted anything from him,"_ Good Cop agreed.

"Yes, sir, I will get right on that," Bad Cop answered.

"Make sure you do it as soon as possible," President Business ordered. "I think you're forgetting something."

"Um…" Good Cop tilted his head. "Good-bye hug?"

"No! Well, yeah, that too…" He shook his head and smirked. "I heard someone has a certain D-A-T-E with a certain spaceman?"

Bad Cop's face turned red and he shook his head. "Sir, it's not a date."

"Whatever it is, you can't be late for it," he reminded.

Good Cop frowned. “He’ll… He’ll understand if I can’t make it... I’ll call him on the way to track down the Skull Twin…”

“I just don’t want you to mess this up," President Business assured him. "He seems to really like you. Now, hug!"

As soon as he could, Bad Cop made it to his police car and set it to flying mode as he took it out of the office tower and out to track down Skully. He pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial for Benny's number.

"Cops, great!" Benny laughed. "I was about to call you."

"Benny, I have to work overtime today," Good Cop told him. "Can we reschedule our plans?"

"Yeah, sure, but listen, I…" There was static and Good Cop flinched as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"I didn't get that?" Good Cop asked.

"I got a call from…" KRRZT "and he…" KRRZT "so you have to…" KRRZT "while I…" KRRZT "spaceship!"

"Benny the signal's really bad," Bad Cop replied. He scanned the skyline and saw the ship, the Skull Interceptor, just ahead of him. "I got to go. Just tell me later." He hung up before Benny had the chance to say anything else.

He blared the police sirens and chased after the ship. The Skull Interceptor whipped around to face him and began to open fire. Bad Cop maneuvered out of the way and continue barreling towards the ship until it gave up and shot away again.

Bad Cop continued chase, narrowing his eyes to keep a close watch on where the alien went. _"He works for the Black Hole Gang,"_ Bad Cop mused. _"They go after Space Police technology."_

_"He's going towards the Astronaut Training Center,"_ Good Cop observed. _"Think they have some technology there?"_

_"Wouldn't doubt it."_ Bad Cop readied the guns on his ship. _"We're going to have to take him down."_

_"Wait, where did he go?"_

Bad Cop looked around and gasped as the Skull Interceptor pulled up from under him. "Darn, darn, darn!"

Skully fired at him, hitting his car directly and blowing it apart. Bad Cop fell with the flaming wreckage towards the ground and he braced for impact.

He rolled as he hit the ground, thankful he was close enough to it that he didn't get anything more than a few scrapes and bruises. He got back onto his feet, and Good Cop looked up. His eyes widened and he jolted out of the way of the pieces of his car just before they hit him. After the last of the pieces landed around him, he watched helplessly as the Skull Interceptor circled over him before zooming off towards the Astronaut Training Center.

"Darn, darn, darn!" Bad Cop growled, kicking at what he assumed was a chair. "Now what?"

"Just be thankful we survived," Good Cop sighed. "Too bad we can't build anything that can help us… Maybe we should have taken building lessons after all."

Bad Cop groaned and stared at the remnants of his vehicle. "We have to stop him somehow. It's not like someone will just drive up and give us a ride."

Suddenly, a car pulled around the bend as stopped right next to him. The window rolled down and Jenny smiled at him. "Need a ride?"

He stared and then nodded and hurried into the passenger seat.

_"I'm glad you said it,"_ Good Cop told him.


	3. Fight at the ATC

Bad Cop slipped on his seatbelt and looked at Jenny. "I need to go to the Astronaut Training Center."

"I figured," Jenny answered, pulling back onto the road. "I could see the alien ship going to the ATC too. I was on my way there since Kenny and Lenny said they saw it enter Earth's atmosphere."

"So, does the ATC have Space Police technology?" Good Cop asked.

"Of course," she nodded. "Penny could tell you about it. She's the director of all of the space technology, remember? And I run the training programs for all sections of the Space Corps, including Space Police training."

"The Space Police are part of the Space Corps?" Bad Cop frowned. "Why didn't I know that?"

"Benny didn't tell you?" Jenny asked. "He must have thought it was obvious, I suppose…"

"That does explain a few things..." Bad Cop shuffled nervously and looked ahead at the distance they needed to go. "Think you could drive faster?"

"This is a car, not a spaceship," she sighed. "But we do have some time if you want to talk about anything."

Good Cop shook his head. "I can't think of anything. You?"

"I heard you and Benny got together, in a sense?"

"Uh…" Bad Cop shrugged. "Yeah…?"

Jenny nodded. "I figured as much. He did seem really attached to you at the reunion. I never thought he'd do something like that, of course. Even before the accident, he was always asexual. AND aromantic."

"What and what?" Bad Cop frowned.

"It's a kind of sexuality and romantic orientation," Jenny explained. "Where he doesn't get sexually attracted towards anyone and he's not fond of romance."

"That's an actual thing?" he asked, looking incredulous.

"It's not as common as other orientations," Jenny shrugged. "But there's still millions of people who are one of those or both."

"That's an actual thing," Bad Cop repeated. "I thought… I thought I was just _weird_."

Jenny giggled. "Well, now you know at least… But yes, I never thought Benny would be interested in anyone, even if it is in his own way."

Good Cop lifted his brow and glanced at her. "But, Miss Fellow, didn't you know that Benny used to have a crush on you?"

"He… He did?" Jenny looked up, surprised, and shook her head. "No, I… I never realized…"

"He even wrote a poem for you, before the accident," he continued.

"He did? Benjamin 'Blu' Chu wrote a poem for me. Back when he was the most serious, no-nonsense person ever." Jenny let out her breath slowly and shook her head. "Well, he always has been full of surprises…"

Good Cop hummed softly. "Yes, I suppose he has…"

"Anyway, it's not like it matters anymore…" Jenny sighed. "But we'll be at the ATC in about five minutes."

"I have another question," Bad Cop said. "Why _haven't_ you and the other 80s astronauts ever aged?"

"Oh, that?" Jenny smirked and shook her head. "That's a secret. We're not allowed to tell anyone. I can assure you, you will never find out."

"But if I age and he won't…" Bad Cop continued.

"Don't worry about it," Jenny laughed. "It'll work itself out. Just take care of the present for now. You have an alien crook to catch."

As soon as they got in, Jenny told Bad Cop just where he needed to go. Bad Cop followed the directions to the storage facility in which they kept old Space Police technology. He readied his gun and walked in slowly, keeping an eye out for any sign of the Skull Twin. He glanced at the variety of equipment around him, most of it something he didn't know the purpose of. He heard rustling in the next room and hid beside the door frame before peeking around the corner. He spotted the Skull Twin digging through various spare parts beside a multitude of shelves of parts extending to the ceiling.

_"On three,"_ Good Cop decided.

_"Three!"_ Bad Cop thought, flipping into the room and pointing his gun at the alien. "Freeze, alien crook."

Skully threw up his hands and turned around to face Bad Cop, but the mask hid any sort of expression. Then again, as an alien, it was possible he didn't have a normal face.

"You're under arrest," he said, stepping forward careful. "Come quietly and you won't get hurt."

"You Earth Cops are so weird," Skully hissed at him. "I bet you haven't even figured out what I'm doing here."

"Stealing Space Police technology by the looks of it," Bad Cop growled. He narrowed his eyes as Skully began to lower a hand. "Keep your hands up."

"What would I want with this old stuff?" Skully laughed. "Brick Daddy has me after something much better than that…" Skully dived down and Bad Cop fired at him. Skully hid behind the box he was going through and peeked over the side before pelting something at Bad Cop's hand, knocking the gun from it.

Bad Cop scowled, but he couldn't go after it with Skully charging towards him. He tackled into Skully and the two for them fought for control, banging into tables and shelves and knocking things down.

"Didn't Brick Daddy tell you?" Skully taunted. "We don't just want Space Police tech, we want the BEST tech! The best robots, weapons, spaceships… And who builds better things than your Master Builder friends?"

_"Darnit!"_ Bad Cop scowled and tried to push Skully off of him. _"How did we forget?"_

"The blue space guy in particular," Skully laughed. "Oh, we'd get a lot of use out of that ship he built before you left Space Police Central. It was so fast we couldn't chase it down with any of our own."

"Stay away from Benny!" Bad Cop growled at him.

"I can't do that," Skully retorted. "I have orders, and I'm not going to fail them like the Chief did last time letting your friend go."

"What?" Good Cop asked, eyes going wide. "The _Chief_ is the traitor?"

"Why would he ask you to join the Space Police, hmm?" Skully asked. "Unless, of course, we heard through the grapevine that you're friends with an astronaut who wouldn't be able to resist joining you. We thought his brother would do the trick, and then the plan with you failed, and so now we get to target him…" Skully pulled Good Cop up and slammed him into the shelf. "Directly!"

Good Cop blinked in a daze, wobbling once Skully let him go. Before he could stop him as the alien ran away, an explosion knocked him off of his feet and the last thing he saw before falling unconscious was the shelves of spaceship parts all falling on top of him.


	4. Remembering

Up on a hill, where a moon base never left Earth, an astronaut lived there who always thought he was in space instead of on the ground miles below. He wore a spacesuit at all time when outside, to prevent himself from choking at the belief that he was in an oxygen-free environment. Today was no different as he worked in his garage, with one spaceship outside and ready for take-off and the other one being torn apart by his very hands.

Benny worked as quickly as possible to dismantle the spaceship he made during the Space Police incident. He packaged every part into his blast proof box, muttering to himself and glancing to Moppy- He shook his head. He glanced to the mop against the wall, needing someone to talk to but knowing he shouldn't keep up the act. Well, not so much an act as a delusion. Either way, he couldn't talk to the mop about what was on his mind, whatever was happening with the Cops, the spaceship he was tearing apart, the call he had just a little while ago…

_It was an old device, something he picked up from Penny who said they didn't need it at the Astronaut Center anymore. A vid phone used by the Space Police in the early 90s to call their family back on Earth. He had no use for it, and he honestly wanted to forget the Space Police as much as he could, but he thought it was cool and couldn't resist the offer and so he set it up in his kitchen._

_He didn't realize it even worked until he saw the screen blinking with an "incoming call" graphic. He was curious enough to press the receiving button and he held his breath as Chris's bloody face appeared on screen, the visor on his helmet cracked and his space suit scratched and torn._

_"Benny!" he shouted. "Thank goodness. Miss Mack told me you had one of these, and… There's not much time!"_

_"Chris?" he asked, shocked. "W-What do you want…?"_

_"You need to take apart that spaceship you made from Space Police parts," Chris told him. "Go into hiding. Quickly!"_

_He scrunched up his nose and shook his head slightly. "Why...?"_

_"The Chief is a traitor," Chris told him. "He was working for the Black Hole Gang all along, and he's told them to go after the ship you made and you to get you to make more."_

_"What?!" Benny groaned and looked towards his garage. "Darnit, I knew he seemed suspicious. I didn't want to tell the Cops, but no one goes from insulting the 80s crew to welcoming them, especially_ me, _with open arms after sneaking in like that…"_

_"Benny…" Chris said softly, catching his attention. There was an explosion in the background and they both flinched. "Benny, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything I did. You can tell Danny that too. I don't think I'll get the chance."_

_"Chris! Rocket, don't say that!" Benny answered, aghast._

_"Space Police Central is still secure, for now," Chris assured him. "I'm out with the others trying to catch the Chief and the other Black Hole Gang members, but they're pulling out all the stops. You stay safe, okay? I… Shepard, look out!"_

_The screen turned to static before cutting out completely._

Benny threw the lid on the blast proof box and tossed it into his other spaceship. He jumped back down, landing slowly from the low gravity, and double checked everything was secure before he had to leave. He considered trying to call the Cops again, but he wasn't sure if he had time. If only the call had gone through the first time, he wouldn't be so worried now…

But that was that, and he had to leave now, he decided. He turned around to go back into his spaceship but stopped short, taking in a small gasp at the masked alien before him. "Oh, uh… Hi…?"

"Hello," the alien chuckled lowly. "Where's the spaceship you made?"

"You mean this one?" Benny asked, pointing the blue wonder beside him.

"No." The Skull Twin took a step forward and Benny matched with a step back. "The one you built with newer technology. Better technology."

Benny frowned and crossed his arms. "Just because it's newer doesn't mean it's better."

"WHERE IS IT?" the Skull Twin roared.

He flinched and held up his hands in defeat. "Sheesh, calm down! I took it apart…"

"Then put it back together," the Skull Twin insisted. " _Now._ After that, you're coming with me."

"But I don't want to," Benny whined. "And you can't make me."

The alien growled. "Wrong answer."

Benny jumped out of the way as the Skull Twin dived at him, and he watched the alien collide with the ground, knocking his mask off. Benny grabbed the closest thing he could to defend himself and held it out towards the alien, mentally groaning as he saw it was just the mop.

The Skull Twin pushed himself up and glared at Benny, his red eyes flashing brightly against his sickly white skin. "Give me your technology, astronaut."

"Not without a fight!" Benny countered, scowling. His face relaxed as sudden realization dawned on him.

_He managed to knock the stranger away, knocking the mask off the person as well, though the caught it before it hit the ground. He faced them, and eyed them warily as he recognized them as one of the aliens they knew so little about. That didn't matter of course, and he readied himself for anything the alien would throw at him._

_"Give me your technology, astronaut," the alien hissed at him. Even without the skull mask, he was somehow able to survive in the low oxygen atmosphere of the Kavhopi Sector._

_"Not without a fight!" Benjamin challenged, scowling behind the yellow-tinted visor of his helmet. The mission was on the line, and he couldn't afford to let this strange alien make off with their equipment or his companion robot. Not only that, but if he didn't scare him off, then Kenneth and Leonard would likely be his next victims._

_The alien opened a third eye on his forehead and then grinned before pulling back on his skull mask. "Fine with me," he laughed, charging at Benjamin._

_He fought as best as he could, but the alien was more equipped to handle the low gravity, more agile without a bulky spacesuit, and as Benjamin discovered as his helmet cracked under the pressure of the direct punch, stronger than him as well._

_He did his best to keep breathing normally despite the oxygen leak. The alien kicked him square in the chest and sent him flying away, across the surface of the planetoid, and he watched as his companion robot tried to follow until the alien scooped it up and shut it down._

_He tried to get back, but he only managed to stop himself before he watched the alien leave._

_"No…" he muttered as he was left to try not to pass out before help arrived, if it even knew to arrive or could in time._

Benny blinked back to a reality a second after he lost it and he cried out angrily. "YOU! So YOU are the reason my helmet broke! Why I had to quit being an astronaut! Why I almost DIED."

"What?" the Skull Twin stepped back in surprise. Slowly, he began to smile as his third eye open, watching Benny carefully. "Oh, yeah… That was some time ago, wasn't it? Funny how fate works, isn't it? I'm surprised you didn't die, like your cop friend back at the Astronaut Training Center…"

He whacked the Skull Twin over the head as hard as he could muster, even snapping the mop handle in half in the process. The Skull Twin fell back, temporarily dazed, and Benny resisted the urge to do anything else to him and instead jumped into his spaceship and hurried to the ATC.

"He better not be right!" he sobbed. "Cops, you better be alright!"


	5. Last Minute Plans

The warm air suffocated him as much as the darkness left him blinded, and he couldn't be completely sure he was awake. "Good," he asked. "What happened?"

Good Cop tried to move a hand to his head, but it hit something above him. He squinted, confused, and then ran his hand over it, feeling the small cracks in the glass. "Bad, I think we're under a windshield…"

Bad Cop groaned and dropped his hand, trying to keep his breathing steady. "Explosion. Skully blew up the building with us in it, and we got trapped under a windshield."

_"At least we survived again,"_ Good Cop thought. _"I can still feel all of our body parts, and we're not hurt too badly."_

_"Don't be stupid,"_ Bad Cop thought, closing his eyes and cringing. _"You felt how cracked that shield is. The moment it gives, we'll be crushed. If we don't run out of air first."_

They slipped into mental silence, the situation weighing them down as they individually tried to think of what to do.

_"We're going to die,"_ Bad Cop decided.

_"Don't say that…"_

_"Look, it's hopeless,"_ he insisted. _"They won't be able to dig us out in time. I don't know which is worse, being crushed or suffocating…"_

Good Cop stayed silent for a moment, and the quietly asked. _"Like how Benny almost suffocated?"_

Bad Cop closed his eyes. " _For the love of the Man Upstairs, I don’t want to think about that."_

_"Don’t want him to be our last thoughts if…"_ Good Cop paused. _"When we die?"_

Bad Cop didn't answer for a long moment. " _I’m going to miss him."_

_"We didn’t even have a good last conversation with him,"_ Good Cop lamented.

_"Said something about a spaceship, didn’t he?"_

_"Like that one he built from… Space Police technology…?"_

"Darnit…" Bad Cop winced as Skully's words rushed back to him. "And we can’t do anything… What if he gets hurt?"

"He can…" Good Cop tried not to cry. "He can take care of himself, right…?"

A light started to form above them and Bad Cop flinched. "Tunnel of light…" he murmured. "Looks like this is the end…"

_"Quick, imagine Benny’s face!"_

Benny's face looked down at him in concern, washed out in green and full of cracks. The next thing he knew, the green disappeared as the windshield was tossed away and Benny then pulled him into his arms.

"Cops, are you alright?" he cried. "Speak to me!"

"B-Benny?" Good Cop stuttered, looking up at him.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Benny let out a sigh of relief. "The alien guy said he killed you!"

"Skully?" Bad Cop asked. "The Skull Twin?" He paused to take deep breaths and then sat up, turning to grip Benny by the shoulder. "Benny, he's after you and the spaceship you made. The Black Hole Gang wants you and the other astronaut Master Builders to build things for them."

"Yeah, I got the idea," Benny frowned at him. "That's why we need to hurry."

"Hurry where?" Good Cop asked as Benny helped him to his feet. He followed him out of the debris onto clear ground.

"Communications are down through all Space Corps channels," Jenny told them, rushing up to them. "We can't get in contact with Space Police Central _or_ Red and White."

Penny jogged up to them and saluted. "Blu, I have the Xenon X-Craft and the SP-Striker ready, as asked. And I have the current pod containment units situated on the inside of SP-Striker."

"Good," Benny nodded, brow furrowed with the seriousness of a leader. "Black, get the Cops into a spacesuit. Yellow, come with me. I'll move the parts from my ship onto yours, and you need to get them away from here before Skully finds us here."

"Benny…" Good Cop breathed out quietly, amazed but unnoticed.

"Blu, it won't matter if I have those parts if he catches you," Jenny reminded. "You could build anything with almost any other parts."

Benny's serious facade dropped and he grinned. "I know, but I want to be able to rebuild the spaceship when this is done! It'll be easier if I still have the parts!"

Bad Cop frowned, about to comment, but Penny quickly pushed him away.

"C'mon, Cops, hurry up," Penny ordered. "We don't have much time before Skully shows up again."

"I don't understand what the plan is," Bad Cop reminded, following her into a nearby building. She handed him his usual spacesuit and his went behind a curtain to change.

"You and Blu are going to get Red and White," Penny explained. "They don't know they're in danger yet, so you'll need to go out onto the moon's surface and tell them to get the heck out of dodge. They can take care of themselves to escape, of course. After that, we need you and Blu to see what's happening at Space Police Central and try to salvage the situation as best you can."

"You already know about the Chief?" Good Cop asked, coming back out, his helmet under his arm.

"We know as much as Blu told us," Penny answered. "Which is surprisingly a lot. Apparently his brother managed to warn him about what was happening before communications were shut down."

Bad Cop furrowed his brow and nodded. "Glad to know he's not a total jerk."

"By the way, you should tell Blu that-."

"Cops!" Benny threw the door open. "Hurry up! We need to get going!"

Good Cop smiled apologetically at Penny. "Sorry, Miss Mack, you'll have to tell me later."

"Penny, make sure you keep my personal ship hidden!" Benny called as he backed away towards the SP-Striker. "Counting on you!"

Good Cop hurried to follow Benny into the SP-Striker, and he put his helmet on before strapping in. Not long after, they were on their way out of Earth's atmosphere.

"Keep an eye on the visual readings," Benny told him. "I expect Skully to show up soon."

"Why did we take this ship?" Bad Cop asked, checking over the monitors.

"Less likely for Skully to want to steal it," Benny explained. "Since it's old and not a Master Builder design. Also, it's expendable..."

"You're planning something," Bad Cop frowned, narrowing his eyes as he glanced to Benny before focusing on the screens again. "Want to tell me what exactly?"

"Dude, didn't Penny tell you the main plan?" Benny asked, slowing down the closer they got to the moon. "I have like fifteen plans ready in case something goes wrong, so you're just going to have to trust me."

"I do, Benny," Good Cop told him. Bad Cop frowned again. "But I don't want you doing something that's going to get you hurt."

"It'll be _fine_ ," Benny insisted, grinning at him. "Don't worry."

Good Cop frowned, giving him a worried look, but soon the both of them gasped as their ship jolted.

"Dude, I said to watch the visuals!" Benny hit a few of the controls, trying to figure out what happened.

"I was!" Bad Cop countered. "He slammed in from under us!"

"This is an old spaceship," Benny groaned. "It can't handle that kind of thing. Darnit, and he has us in a tractor beam now. I think he's going to board… Alright, time for Plan P."

He reached down to unbuckle Bad Cop and then himself. He pushed himself forward and then slammed his hand button at the far front of the control panel, one that would be out of reach normally, and then grabbed onto Bad Cop and dragged him towards the back of the ship. They ended up amongst the containment pods, each of them a tube of clear material that seem to be able to be opened only from the outside. Benny stopped by a box and took off the lid and began to dig through it.

"What's Plan P?" Good Cop asked. "And what are you looking for in that box?"

"Nothing," Benny told him. "There's nothing in here."

"Then what…" He trailed off as a door slid aside and Skully came in. Bad Cop stood in front of Benny protectively. "Alright, buddy, you're not going any closer."

"You again!" Skully shouted. "I thought I killed you!"

"Takes more than a collapsing building to kill me," Bad Cop countered.

"What about a cracked helmet like your Master Builder friend?" Skully retorted. "It may not have worked before, but second time's the charm, right?"

Good Cop wrinkled his nose. "Wait, what are you…?" He felt something slam into him and knock him into one of the containment pods. Bad Cop looked up in shock. "Benny, what was that for?!"

"Sorry," Benny apologized. He took off his helmet and shoved it into Bad Cop's hands. "Sorry. I love you. Good luck."

Before he could say anything else, Benny closed the containment pod on him and hit a button next to him, sending him shooting towards the moon below them. He kept a tight grip on Benny's helmet and braced himself as the pod collided with the moon's surface and slid across it to a stop. He banged on the tube, trying to get it to open, but stopped as he noticed a pair of astronauts coming towards him, one in red and one in white, the yellow visors in their helmets covering their faces.

The radio in the suit crackled, and then… "Cops?" Kenny's voice asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Good Cop answered. "Can you please let me out?"

Lenny hit the release, and Kenny helped Good Cop up.

"What's going on up there?" Lenny asked, pointing to where the Skull Interceptor and the SP-Striker were floating uselessly in space.

"Benny," Good Cop started. "He just pushed me into that thing and shot me out of the ship. I don't know what he…" Bad Cop looked up again and gasped. "No…"

Kenny and Lenny looked up as well and cried out in terror as they saw the SP-Striker burst apart, taking the Skull Interceptor out with it. The pieces of both ships flew out in all directions, with quite a few of them heading down towards the moon's surface.

Kenny grabbed Bad Cop by the shoulders. "Did Benny hit a button at the front of the control panel before you two left the cockpit?!"

"Y-Yes…?" Good Cop asked, his panic rising.

"Emergency self-destruct!" Lenny cried. "Why is that even a thing in those old Space Police ships? Oh gosh, oh gosh…!"

Bad Cop watched the pieces of the ships, his brow furrowed and lips pursed. After a moment, he began to mutter something. "No matter the distance between now and then, whatever happens that on our souls would weigh, no nova nor black hole could rid the sun of tomorrow…"

"When the stars all allowed me to have you today," Lenny finished.

"That's Benny's poem to Jenny, isn't it?" Kenny asked. "I remember teasing him about that when we caught him writing it. How do you know it?"

"He told me it," Good Cop answered. "He couldn't remember that last line."

"He _never_ recites poetry to people," Lenny told him. "He hardly even writes poetry. You must be…" He paused and then corrected himself. "Must have been really special to him."

Good Cop closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Benny's helmet, and Bad Cop tried his best not to cry.


	6. Surprises

Bad Cop followed the two astronauts wordlessly as they took him on the short trek to their moon base, and likewise the two of them hardly said anything, though the sniffles could be heard over the communications system.

"We'll get you a ship out of here," Kenny assured him.

"Oh gosh, what was even going on?" Lenny asked.

"Black Hole Gang," Bad Cop murmured. "They were going after Benny and they plan to come after you two as well. We were supposed to tell you two to go into hiding for now before we would go and help the Space Police."

"Ughhh, why did this happen?" Kenny groaned and opened a panel on the outside of the moon base, and a few lights floated out, each of them shining in a deep yellow. "Len, c'mon, we better see if we can find anything that's landed."

"Cops, if you wanted to stay here…" Lenny offered. "We don't really know what we'll find, after all…"

"I'm coming with you," Bad Cop insisted. "Maybe there's still a chance…" Good Cop trailed off and merely followed after Kenny and Lenny.

The lights took their place above the area, illuminating everything as they looked for debris, and they gathered what they could into a pile, though Bad Cop could only use one hand with the other holding onto Benny's helmet, refusing to let it go.

"Over here!" Lenny called suddenly.

Good Cop wandered over, making it there around the same time as Kenny, and they gathered around a containment pod holding onto a frightened Skully.

"What do we do with him?" Kenny asked.

"Take him back to the moon base," Bad Cop ordered. "I'll deal with him later."

"Cops," Lenny warned. "You're not going to… You know…"

"I think this is the guy who broke Benny's helmet," Good Cop sighed. "And now he…"

"Ken, I think we're going to… You know…"

"I hope so," Kenny growled. He pulled up and pointed. "Wait, who's that?"

Another astronaut came towards them, waving as they approached.

"Green suit," Lenny observed. "It's one of the new guys, though I can't see who they are through the visor. What are they doing here?"

The green astronaut saluted once they made it up to them and then pointed at Skully and then towards the moonbase.

"Their radio must not be on our same system," Kenny sighed.

He motioned for the astronaut to help them, and the four of them carried the containment pod back into the moonbase, the lights following after them and into the base itself. Once they were inside, the green astronaut suddenly hurried into another room.

"The new astronauts are weird," Lenny sighed as he turned off the yellow lights, leaving the white lights above them to illuminate them.

Kenny closed the airlock and secured the atmosphere, then taking off his helmet just after a computerized voice announced it was safe to do so. Lenny and Bad Cop followed suit, and they then set Skully in the corner, ignoring the alien as he banged on the outside to be let out.

"Hey, buddy!" Kenny called into the other room. "You can't just explore someone's moonbase without permission. Get back here!"

"Oh, sorry!" the other astronaut called, in an all too familiar voice.

Good Cop took in a sharp breath and Kenny and Lenny glanced to each other before all three of them focused on the astronaut as he stepped back through the doorway. His green suit now appeared as its normal color of blue in the new lighting, the entire thing shiny and new, complete with an unbroken helmet tucked under the person's arm, and their face exposed to show just who they were.

"OH MY GOSH," Lenny screamed, horrified.

"Surprise!" Benny giggled.

"I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU," Kenny shouted at him.

Benny winced and shrugged. "Oh, come on, just because it was a… a last minute plan…"

"YOU ALMOST DIED," Lenny argued.

"AGAIN," Kenny added.

"But I… I didn’t…?" Benny looked towards Good Cop and smiled nervously at him. "C-Cops, help me out here." When Good Cop just continued staring at him, Benny's smile slowly faded. "Cops...?"

Good Cop slowly approached Benny, not once blinking, and then silently grabbed onto Benny and pulled him into a hug, squeezing tight as if he'd never let go.

"Aww, Cops!" Benny giggled, hugging back.

"I’m putting you on house arrest as soon as we get home, you little jerk," Bad Cop told him through the hug.

Benny glanced up at him but then sighed and nodded. "Okay."

The other two took deep breaths, trying their best to overcome their shock, and then turned to glare at Benny.

"How…?" Kenny started.

"Did you _survive_?" Lenny finished, his hands curled like claws.

"Oh, easy," Benny shrugged. "Like I told the Cops, I had like fifteen plans, just in case, so I took my blast proof crate with me onto the SP-Striker for plans F through J. But then I had to make Plan P on the spot, so I hit the emergency self-destruct and threw the Cops into a containment pod and sent him down towards you first. And then I told Skully that I did that because the ship would explode in like five seconds and that if he didn't get in the containment pod, he'd die in the explosion, so he believed me and jumped in and I sent him down. But there was actually a minute left, so since I saw earlier that Penny had put one of the reissued 80s suits onto the ship, I grabbed that and changed into it and then jumped into the crate and hoped for the best. I was lucky I landed on the moon without getting hurt."

"That's the worst impromptu plan ever," Kenny frowned.

"You're lucky you lived," Lenny agreed.

Benny shrugged. "I dunno, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Good Cop sighed and loosened his grip, even if he did not let go of Benny. "So, you handed me your helmet to make sure you’d still have it when you came back, right?"

Benny nodded. "Yeah! And, you know… Just in case I messed up and you wanted something to remember me by…"

Bad Cop frowned and let go of him, glancing over the top of his sunglasses sternly. "Next time, there better not be a 'just in case'. You better make it out alright from the start." Good Cop kissed Benny's forehead. "I love you, and don’t ever scare me like that again."

Benny smiled and rubbed his forehead. "Okay, fine… But, you know, we still need to find out what's happening with the Space Police…"

A series of beeps sounded off and Lenny checked a screen. "I think we're about to find out… There's a Space Police ship landing outside _right now._ "

Trapped where they were in the moonbase, they could only wait for whoever had control of the ship to enter through the airlock. Kenny and Lenny backed away from it and Bad Cop reached for a nearby chair, and soon the outer door closed and the inner one slid open second after.

A person in the Space Police Chief uniform strode in, with K-9 Bot at their side, and they quickly lifted their red visor revealing square glasses and a small smirk.

"The old chief has been captured, along with most of the Black Hole Gang." He glanced over and saw Skully. "Make that _all_ of the Black Hole Gang."

"Rocket!" Benny gasped and hurried over to his younger brother to hug him. "You're alive!"

He nodded. "Surprisingly, everyone came out alright. We just managed to establish communications before my ship arrived and Miss Fellow and Miss Mack said to find you here."

"Wait, who are you?" Kenny asked.

"Oh, right…" He saluted and smiled. "Chief Christopher Chu of the Space Police Corps."

"You're Benny's brother?" Lenny demanded.

"The one who made him have a breakdown with a mop?" Kenny continued.

"The one who he told us kept calling him and the Cops crazy when they obviously aren't?" Lenny asked.

"And said how crazy people shouldn't be in public, which just isn't right at all?" Kenny questioned.

"A-Are you going to stop them?" Chris asked Benny.

Benny smiled and shrugged. "I dunno, Chris, you were a real jerk to me and the Cops. I want to make sure you learned your lesson."

Bad Cop nodded and came up beside Benny. "You _did_ warn Benny, apparently, so Good Cop is willing to give you a second chance, though he doesn't want to talk to you yet."

Chris flinched. "Yeah, okay, I really do deserve all of this. I really was horrible to both of you. Danny, I was just jealous of you, even in high school, and Ben, I was just upset that you didn't remember anything about me after the accident."

"That's no excuse, bark bark," K-9 Bot announced.

"It really isn't," Chris agreed, slumping his shoulders. "I shouldn't have done any of that, and I'm sorry, but I can understand if neither of you will forgive me."

Good Cop chuckled and smiled at Chris. "I'll put you on probation if you could tell me something."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Who was the other person to bully me as a kid?"

Chris cringed. "It was the old Chief."

"Darnit," Bad Cop groaned. "We really should have seen through it from the start."

"Everything's been taken care of, at least?" Kenny asked. "Lenny and I don't have to go into hiding?"

"Again?" Lenny muttered.

"You're all safe," Chris nodded. "I'll take Skully over there with me, and that'll be the last of the Black Hole Gang, including Brick Daddy. You're all free to continue life as before."

"Great," Lenny sighed in relief. "It was bad enough being on the run from this guy for almost nine years…" He jutted a thumb at Bad Cop who frowned at him. "Oh, but, hey, we're cool now, don't worry."

Bad Cop rolled his eyes and focused on Chris again. "So. You'll be the Chief of Police now?"

Chris nodded. "Though I expect it'll be slow now that the Black Hole Gang is done for. We might not have any more big space villains in Sector 6 for a while. I hope so anyway." He glanced down at K-9 Bot and then up at Benny again. "But I wanted to do one last thing for you before I leave again."

"Yeah?" Benny asked, his face brightening.

"K-9 Bot really got attached to you after your visit," he explained. "He even listened in on when Danny told you about a possible traitor and that's how we found out about the Chief. I was wondering if you'd maybe like to give K-9 Bot a new home."

"Really?" Benny laughed. "I'd love to! K-9 Bot, do you want to come like with me?"

"Affirmative, bark bark," K-9 Bot answered, jumping into Benny's arms once he bent down. "I will be a good K-9 Bot, bark bark."

"It'll be a better companion than a mop, that's for sure," Bad Cop mumbled.

"Shut up about the mop," Benny sighed. "I kind of broke it today anyway."

"Good," Kenny and Lenny blurted out, both of them covering their mouths immediately afterwards.

Benny rolled his eyes. "Well, if we're done, the Cops and I need a lift back to Earth."

"Let me," Chris offered. "It's the least I can do."

Good Cop smiled. "We'd appreciate that, thank you."

"Just help me bring Skully onto the ship," he asked, lowering his visor again.

Bad Cop nodded and put his helmet on as well, and the others soon followed.

"One thing before you go," Kenny started. They all turned to look at him and Lenny.

"You never told us your name is _Danny_ ," Lenny snickered.

"Just imagine if it were Dennis instead," Benny suggested.

"No," Bad Cop sighed.

"Then he'd be Denny."

"Chris, let's hurry and get Skully onto the ship," Bad Cop groaned.

Chris nodded and they hurried up, Benny following after them with K-9 Bot still in his arms.

"Cops, we should name K-9 Bot Dennis," Benny suggested. "Wouldn't that be cute?"

Everyone else collectively groaned, but soon life could continue on, better than it had been before.


	7. The End

Bad Cop had his arm over Benny's shoulder as they sat together to watch the newest episode of "Throw the Brick at Him", with the newly dubbed Denny in sleep mode at their feet. As soon as the commercials started, Bad Cop sighed and glanced over at Benny.

"So, they let us keep the new spacesuits this time," he observed.

"Looks like," Benny chimed.

"Yet you're still wearing your old helmet," he continued.

Benny nodded. "You have to admit, it works better to use the old one when on Earth. Too bad I had to leave my old suit behind, though. It had some charm with the scratched paint…" He looked down at the logo on his chest. "Maybe I should scratch this up a bit sometime…"

"Any plans to go on spacewalks now that you have a working suit?" Good Cop asked him.

"Only if you come with me," Benny teased. "Want to do that next week?"

Bad Cop quickly shook his head. "I’ve had enough of space for now."

"Fine," Benny laughed.

The episode came back on and they watched through to the end credits. Benny grinned up at Bad Cop. "Want to go out for coffee and croissants?"

Good Cop smiled widely. "Gosh, let’s." Bad Cop frowned at him. "But no coffee for _you_. I still don't trust you not to get too hyper."

"Ooh, I know," Benny cheered. "Let’s invite the others! We’ll have a croissant party!"

Bad Cop rolled his eyes and mumbled sarcastically "Might as well have 'you both didn’t die in space' party."

"Okay!" Benny agreed. "I'll call my space pals, Emmet, Lucy, and Metalbeard. You call President Business, Batman, and Uni-Kitty. Tell them to meet us in an hour."

Bad Cop pulled a look of disgust. "But I wasn't…" He sighed and shook his head. "Oh, alright. One thing though?"

"Yeah?" Benny asked.

Bad Cop took a deep breath. "I love you." Good Cop gave Benny a small peck on the cheek, and Benny laughed and hugged him.

"You’re not getting out of calling Uni-Kitty," he whispered.

Bad Cop groaned. "Darnit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the series! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. But the fun doesn't stop here!
> 
> I have a tumblr blog for this series: copperwiresseries
> 
> On this tumblr, fans can ask the characters questions or ask me questions about the series. And now that the series over, from today (October 9th, 2014) to November 9th, 2014, I'll be hosting a fan art contest for this series! Details will be posted on the blog. So go on and follow it, send in questions, or enter the contest! Have fun!
> 
> And as a final note: thank you for reading my series!


End file.
